1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling multi-windows in the electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device capable of individually controlling multi-windows and a method for controlling the multi-windows in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as, for example, terminals equipped with large-sized displays have become faster in terms of response and increasing in popularity. The use of terminals of the prior art has been limited due to restrictions in a screen size and a key input means. However, in recent years, these restrictions are being gradually reduced as large-sized screens and touch screens are introduced.
In addition, more recent terminals provide a multi-window function, according to which a screen is divided into a plural of regions (windows) on which two or more applications can be simultaneously executed through a single terminal.
When the multi-window function is employed in the terminal, a user can simultaneously perform two types of independent tasks in a single terminal by regional division of the screen, and significantly increase task efficiency by also performing one type of task.
This multi-window functionality of the terminal is receiving acclaim together with a palm-up player function in the market.
Current multi-window functionality of the terminal focuses on a method by which a single user may perform several tasks at the same time. For example, the current multi-window function allows a user to selectively and conveniently use two functions at the same time when the user wants to see the video while having access to the Internet.
Therefore, the current multi-window function may be very convenient when a single user performs various tasks at the same time. However, when several users share functions of a single terminal by using the multi-window function thereof, there is inconvenience in using the terminal.